


Childhood

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Kenran Butoh Sai: The Mars Daybreak
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kenran Butoh Sai isn't mine either.

She was always chasing after him. He was always running away.

It had been like this since they were young.

Sometimes she felt like she had left both him and the child she had been somewhere far behind her.

She'd become someone with the same face and a different name - Vestemona Lauren, of the Lauren Family. Gram troubled her- his unchanging countenance, his carefree existence.

She couldn't pin any hopes to him - it was impossible to have faith in a man, no, a boy who refused to grow up.

With both anticipation and fear, she looked to the day when he would finally put the boy behind him and become a man. For then she would have really lost him.


End file.
